Parties,Clubs and-WHAT THE HELL?
by I AmGaariSubaku
Summary: Just a friendly get-together between naruto, the gang, and the sand siblings! Or is it more then that? Oh,surprises around every corner! Gaara OOCness! Naru-universe! REVIEW! ( THIS SHOULD ONLY BE A 3-SHOT OR 4-SHOT!)


**Oheyo Minna-san! Gaari-chan Here!**

**I Thought I could start a little story one the side while I work on "The Quiet Ones"!**

**Now don't worry, this little story should only be about 3 or 4 chapters!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy mthis one while I work on the other stories!**

**And remember, if anyone is interested, "The Cherryblossom Princess" story i started is still up for adoption!**

**Okay enough talk, Enjoy! ^-^**

It was a beautiful sunny day in the city of Konoha, the one of which was a perfect day out of the entire year so far. In the crowded streets of the city many civilians talked amongst themselves, laughing at many things they spoke to one another about. A loud voice could be heard from across the street, yelling for a friend.

"SAKURA-CHANNNN!"

A women on the opposite side of the street looked to the source of the voice with a smirk.

"Naruto, could you be any louder?!" she screamed in reply as she crossed the street.

"Sorry Sakura-chan...I was just-OW!" he said as she punched him upside the head.

"Heh, wuss..I didn't even hit you that hard.." she said and he rubbed his head and looked at her with twitching eyes.

"Sakura-chan, do you even know your own strength?!" 

"Eh...somewhat I guess, so what did you call me here for?" she said looking around the inside of the cafe, while seatting herself at a table.

"Well Saku-chan, the guys and I were wondering if you and the girls would like to come to my house tonight for a small party and maybe later go to the new club down the street?" he said with his signture grin. She looked at him for a moment to think.

"Hm...the girls might wanna go, but I don't really feel like going anywhere tonight..." she said still thinking about it. He looked at her with a frown, but suddenly smiled.

"Oh well, I guess Gaara will just have to sit all by himself...and he was looking so forward to seeing you again Saku-chan..but I guess I'll tell him you can't make it.." he said with a sarcasticly sad voice. She looked at him slightly wide eyed, a blush adoring her angelic face. Ever since Naruto found out about her crush on the handsome Kazekage about 3 years ago, he'd never once not tease her about it. She has liked him since they rescued him from the Akatsuki.

"G-gaara wanted me t-to go?" she stuttered with surprise.

"Yeah, he said he'd go because he'd look forward to- I'm not gonna finish that sentence because I promised not to tell anyone.." he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Sakura just sighed and rubbed her temples, when suddenly she bolted up.

"Shit!" she whispered to herself.

"What is it Saku-chan?" naruto asked worriedly

"I forgot that the club that you wanna go to tonight, called and asked for the girls and I to play a few songs there for the opening! Damn it, the girls are gonna kill me for forgetting about it!" she said smacking herself in the forehead. Naruto looked at her with a grin.

"No worries Saku-chan, I'm sure they won't mind. But just to make sure you might wanna call them now, I'd start with Temari and ask them to meet you at your house later so you could get dressed up for later.." he said quickly.

"Good idea Naru-chan, thanks! I'll head home now and call her up, Later bro!" she said getting up and heading off to her house.

"LATER SIS!" he yelled down the street with a big grin.

**(AT SAKURA'S HOUSE!)**

Sakura walked into her home and took her shoes off, while making her way over to her phone. She picked up the cellular device and dialed the number. It rang a few seconds before a deep voice answered.

"Hello?" 

Sakura blushed lightly before she answered.

"H-Hello Gaara-kun..." she stuttered quietly

"Hey Sakura...d-did Naruto invite you to the party tonight?" he asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, that's why I called! I kinda forgot to mention something to Temari-chan, and now she's gonna kill me..." she said worried

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing important...right?"

"Well...it kinda is. The band that the girls and I are in are supposed to perform at that club we're all going to later tonight for it's grand opening. She's deffinetly gonna skin me alive!" she said with fear in her voice.

"Wait a minute...your in a band? Am I the only one that is just finding this out Sakura?" he asked curiously.

"Well not really, only Naruto, the girls, and I know about it.."

"Ah..well I guess you can add me to the list of the 'all knowing' people. So who does what in the band?" he chuckled.

"W-well Temari plays guitar and is the backup singer, tenten is drums, Ino is also a backup singer,Hinata is keyboard and I'm the lead singer...but I'm just nervous cause tonight is our first public performance and I don't really sing well in my opinion.." she said nervously.

"No worries Sakura, I'm sure you guys will be great! Besides, all of us will be cheering you on. Anyways, You called for my sister right?" he asked

"Thanks Gaara-kun, and yeah I should tell her now so she can get her stuff ready for later." she laughed lightly.

"Alright hang on a second, TEMARI SAKURA'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" he yelled.

"It was nice talking with you again Sakura,I'll see you later tonight. Here's Temari.."

"Bye Gaara-kun!" she exclaimed with a smile. She heard a few noises in the receiver when a new voice came through.

"Alright Saku, are you done flirting with my little brother now?" she asked Sakura with amusment, causing the girl to blush furiously.

"T-TEMARI-CHAN! THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" Sakura screached furiously.

"Haha! It is for me, anyways you called for me right?"

"Y-yeah, well your gonna be pissed when I say this, I kinda forgot to tell you and the girls that we have a gig tonight at that new club opening up down the street from my house..." she said slightly afraid of what Temari will do to her.

"I knew this would happen, don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm the one who asked them if we could perform there anyways, and I told them to call you. Not to mention I already told the girls about it, so your safe."

"Oh,well thank you for telling me that Temari-chan! Well I gotta go now, but I'll see you guys later tonight!"

"Okay Sakura-chan, see ya!" she exclaimed as she ended the call.

Sakura ended her end of the line and set the phone back onto the counter.

'Now I just have to get ready for tonight...' she thought to herself while she walked off to her room to pack a few things for tonight.


End file.
